Aunt Cass/Gallery
Film Screenshots Cass waiting for the Boys.jpg Upset Cass driving the Brothers home.jpg The Hamada Family in the closed Café.jpg The SFIT Gang with sad Cass.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2885.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-3462.jpg Spicy!.png Cass and Hiro.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-4419.jpg Cass Making Dinner.jpg BaymaxSneaksOut.png Back To His Old Self.jpg Cass_Looking_Hiro_Leave_To_The_School.jpg|Cass watching Hiro leave for school TV series Season 1 Baymax Returns 04.jpg Aunt Cass Serving the Team.jpg Cass coffee.png|Cass gives a cappuccino to a guest. Cass Hiro FF.png|"Hiro, do you know who that is?" Cass and Bolton.png("Gramercy? Uh, I just wanted to say, I am a huge fan.") Bolton Gramercy: "Oh, please. Seriously?" Bolton bread.png|Gramercy: "Sometimes I must choke down pedestrian swill as simple body fuel." Cass frown.png What a day.png|"Oh, what a day." Cass angry FF.png|(After seeing Mochi in Hiro's bed instead of Hiro himself) "Hiro!" Cass calls Hiro.png|Hiro receives a call from Cass Cass looks at phone.png|Cass fuming after Hiro abruptly hangs up Cass Angry.png|(Upon noticing Hiro's Megabot) "Bot fighting!" Cass takes her knives.png|"I'm not going unarmed." Cass in Good Luck Alley.png|Cass wanders into Good Luck Alley Bouncers.png|"Excuse me. Is this where the fight is?" Food Fight entrance.png|"Fighter? I'm not a..." (Felony Carl: "Come on, fighters this way.") Carl and Cass.png|A rising platform raises Cass up... Cass UCC 1.png|...to an underground cooking competition! YumCass.png|Yum LaBouché: "Ringmaster of this underground extreme cooking competition." Bad decision.png|Cass realizes she has made a bad decision Cass UCC introduction.png Cass and Yum.png|LaBouché: "Cheating? It's not only allowed, it's encouraged!" Cass faces Bolton.png|Cass sees that her first opponent is Gramercy Cass vs Bolton.png|"We'll see who's the real chef. You're about to get..." Cass and Two Men BH6 Series.jpg|"...stir-fried!" Cass ready.png|Cass prepares to face off against Gramercy FoodFightIngredients.png Bolton cheat.png Cass egg.png|Cass has cracked open an ostrich egg Cass mixing.png|Cass mixing the contents of the bowl Cass chops cilantro.png|Cass chopping a cilantro Cass and Bolton judged.png|Awaiting results from the judge Yum, Cass and Bolton.png|LaBouché: "Tonight's chef supreme is..." Gramercy Defeated.png|Gramercy offers his knives to Cass Bolton lends knives to Cass.png|"Sorry." Cass reluctantly takes the knives from Gramercy Cass and Hiro discuss.png|Hiro: "You didn't even leave a note." CassHiroBaymax.png|Baymax: "Shall I set an alarm for picking this up tomorrow?" Cass with Bolton's knife.png|"Guess I've got tonight to myself." Cass Competitor 1.png|Cass back at the Food Fight competition Cass tentacle.png|A tentacle grabs Cass's left arm Cass Win.png|Cass declared a winner again Welder Cass.png Cass Competitor.png Cass Cake.png|Making a cake while blindfolded Cass Winner.png|Cass declared a winner yet again Cass sleep.png|Cass oversleeping Cass room.png|"Oh, relax, they can wait an extra few minutes for their coffee." UCC Entrance.png Hiro and Cass FF.png|(Hiro: "You've gotta get out of here.") "I will, Hiro." Momakase and Aunt Cass.png|LaBouché (off-screen): "Sharpen your knife skills, chefs. This could get dangerous." Cass in crowd.png Food Fight - Aunt Cass.jpg Momakase traps Cass.png|Cass trapped in a net (Momakase: "I'll be back to collect your knives.") Cass beats Momakase.png|"I won? Oh, I won!" Cass float.png|Cass notices the net Momakase is trapped.png|The spectators cheer for Cass Cass won.png|Cass bows to the spectators after defeating Momakase and becoming champion of the competition Bolton sad.png|"Chef Gramercy, what are you doing here?" (Gramercy: "Uh, hello, Cass.") Bolton apology.png|Gramercy: "First of all, I want to apologize for my atrocious behavior." CassBoltonEnding.png|Cass takes Gramercy to... KnifeCollection.png|...a room full of knives Cass collected from her defeated rivals! Cass collection.png|"So, which ones are your nana's?" Cass popcorn.png Cass movie night.png Cass workout.png Cass catches Krei.png Krei looking at Cass.png Cass looking at Krei.png Flirting.png Krei Cass.png Cass date.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 37.png|Cass dating Alistair Krei Cass and Krei go out.png Cass looks at menu.png Hiro hides.png Cass table.png Krei with 100 bill.png Dollar crane.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 1.jpg Krei spilled food.png Mel and Cass.png Cass and chauffeur.png Cass drives.png And this is why I don't date.png Mel and Cass attacked.png Cass at night.png CassACGO.png Mel in police car.png Cass waves.png Cass with food.png|"I made your favorite, breakfast tofu-dilla. Okay, well, not anybody's favorite yet, but..." Hiro at the doctor's.png|Baymax: "Enjoyment of a lollipop is not age conditional." Back at the doctor.png|"Hiro, how can you break your leg when you've been sick in bed?" Baymax outside door.png|Sheila: "I said 'family only.'" Mochi famous.png|Mochi getting all the attention Mochi basket.png|Cass's body behind Mochi Dunder Mochi.png|Cass interviewed by Bluff Dunder Missing Mochi.png|"Mochi's missing. I have to hang up these fliers." Cass holding a "Missing" flyer for Mochi Cass flyer.png|Baymax: "We will find Mochi." Cass hug.png|Baymax hugs Cass "Aww, thanks!" MeowTube.png|A video of Cass reuniting with Mochi "Oh, I missed you, too, Mochi." Cass Hiro TBF.png Angry Cass.png|Hiro: "I can't tell you that part?" Cass takes Megabot.png|Cass confiscates Hiro's Megabot Mochi Megabot.png|Cass (partially visible) sleeping next to Mochi Cass Hiro CTC.png Good luck catching your Obakes.png|"Good luck catching your Obakes!" Cass alone.png|Cass waiting for Hiro at SFIT expo Cass cupcake.png Cass and Hiro's friends.png Honey's exposition.png Fred eats cupcakes.png Cass stress-eating.png Hiro in pain.png Cass Worried.png Cass Hiro Baymax.png Cass CTC.png Cass Coffee.png Hiro hugging Cass.png Cass Hiro Baymax ending.png Baymax calendar.png Season 2 Something's Fishy 5.jpg|"Relax." Something's Fishy 6.jpg|Cass and Baymax, outside the window, giving Hiro and Megan a thumbs-up Something Fluffy 6.jpg|Cass with a Mayoi Lie Detector 22.png Cass EF.jpg|"Hey guys, where's Honey Lemon?" Angered Hiro.jpg|Cass hears a knock on the door while Hiro grumbles Cruz and Cass.jpg Cass muffins.jpg Concept art Big Hero 6 Characters.png Cass designs.png Aunt cass concept.png Hamada family concept.png Big Hero 6 Concept Art - A Moment of Tadashi's Death.jpg Cass and Baymax character models.jpg Miscellaneous Auntcasspose.jpg|Render showing her original arm tattoo. Family Photos 1.png Hamada family photo.jpg BH6 characters.jpg Category:Character galleries